Your secret girl
by anna114
Summary: You know the two sayings: "Love at First Sight" and "Curiosity beats cat to death" good for now comes Soul to learn what these two sayings really mean when he meets a girl with a few secret. Mating: S x M, B x T, K x L, P x C, C x O, J x H and K x OC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with a completely enjoy history, and with the help miyuki-miura798! I hope you will enjoy this the first chapter of: your secret girl.  
so Enjoy it now! **_  
**_I do not own Soul Eater only my OC!_**

* * *

**_(Soul's Pov)_**

I was sitting in the car with the idea of throwing myself out. Kilik, Harvar, Kim, Pot of Thunder and Fire Jackie, Ox, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I were on our way to California for a summer trip. We are staying at two of our close friends, Death the Kid and Black Star.

Kid owns a really cool summer house, so were staying there. We took two cars, but somehow, I ended up with Patty, Liz, Kilik, Jackie, and Harvar. I felt like jumping out of the car. I sighed and looked out the window. "How did I get into such a mess?" I thought.

* * *

_**(Few Days Earlier)**_

_"Hey guy's Kid and Black Star is inviting us over to come see them in the summer!" Liz said. Everyone agreed to go, but I didn't want to._  
_"Come on Soul it would be fun!" Jackie said._  
_"No thanks." I said._  
_"Dude if you don't go Black Star's going to think you're a chicken." Kilik said. I sighed. I could just imagine it now, Black Star laughing that I'm not there. I sighed and gave in. Everyone was happy._

* * *

_**(Still in the car)**_

I honestly don't know what fun I'm going to get out of this. I don't enjoy being around a lot of people. I just hope I can manage this car ride without hurting anyone.  
We finial made it to Kid's house and it was huge. I looked around till I was attacked by a blue hair idiot.

"Soul! Long time no see!" Black Star said.  
"Yeah, long time. Now get off of me!" I said. He got and I dusted myself off.  
"Good to see you guys." I heard. I turned around to see Kid.  
"Hi Kid, long time." Liz said. Kid nodded and they hugged each other.  
"I'm glad you invited all of us two stay here. Thank so much." Tsubaki said.  
"If I didn't invite you Black Star was going to have a fit about it." Kid said.  
"I WAS NOT!" Black Star screamed. I started laughing. Tsubaki went over to thank him and he started blushing.

We all unpacked and put everything away in our rooms. Everyone was chilling out in the house catching up. I wanted some peace and quiet. I walked out of the house and decided to take a walk.

* * *

I walked to the park and I noticed a girl sleeping under a tree.

She had ash blonde hair and was wearing a school girl outfit. She also had a book in her lap. I had to admit that she was cute.  
"Hey wake up." I said shaking her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me.

Her eyes were and emerald green and she looked pretty now. She stretched and looked around.  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
"Four o'clock." I replied and her eyes widen.  
"I got to go. Bye!" she said and ran off. I sighed. "I never got her name." I thought and head back to Kid's place.  
I still couldn't get that girl out of my mind though. She was really interesting. Her hair, her look, and her eyes. I went inside and everyone was still talking.  
"Hey where did you go?" Ox asked.  
"Nowhere, just went for a walk." I said.  
"Well that's cool. Kid and Black Star are inviting over a friend." Kim said.

"You guys will like her. She is really nice. Although, she is a bit shy." Kid said.  
"She is nerd and a major bookworm!" Black Star said. Kid then punched him. I sighed and sat down when I heard the door bell ring.  
"That must be her." Kid said getting the door. I sat down and waited to see who she is.

My eyes widen when I saw her. It was the same girl who was sitting under the tree. Kid came up from behind her.  
"Guys, I like you to meet our good friend Maka Albarn." Kid said and Maka smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." She said.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it, preface me to continue this.  
so please R & R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm back with chapter 2, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I also want to thank all those who submitted a notification or read the first chapter!**_

_**so enjoy now Chapter 2!**_

* * *

Kid introduced her to all of us. We talked for a good 2 hours before Maka mobile rings.

"Oh excuse me a moment," she said and got up to take the call.

"So you guys think Maka is great?" Kid asked us. I could see that the girls really into her. I must admit that she is pretty cool.

She told us that she is a surfer, and she helps her friends with dance times.

I think her and Ox could talk about school for several hours. She also came good with Harvar _(and believe me, it is difficult)_, and in good form of fire and Thunder.

She's talking about his job as a photographer, and I must say there was Kilik attention _(Kilik can be real in photography)_

* * *

I wanted to know more about this girl. She seemed cool when she does not do all these things. We were all hanging out now. Maka was on the back porch taking in the air.

I went out to meet her.

"Hey". I said. She turned and smiled.

"Hi, um, Soul right?" She said. "Yes." I walked up beside her and looked around.

"Wow, you can see the beach down there." I said. She nodded.

"So you're friends with Black Star and Kid?" She said.

"Yes, you know them from school?" I asked.

"Yes, there are the two always make a scene itself. Blackstar says he is a god and Kid with symmetry." She said. We both laughed.

"So you are you are also on holiday here or you live here?"

She looked over at me and smiled, "I live here with my friends, we are all in it together private school!"

Wait, she said that she lives with her friends and they live alone?

"Where are your parents so, I mean, should not you be with them?"

She sighed before speaking "I stayed with them in Japan, but we got one in a row. I pack my bags and went to the air ends up before I showed of it I was here. It was there I met the others we had all come to California to start a new life! We move away and be stalking our dreams! "

She finished with a smile "what about your parents?"

By this question, she sighed and said in a sad voice: "they found us, and they did helped us (except Crona mother and Savra father) but that straps hurt the most was that ... They were not sorry that we left.

My parent violated so glad that I was away. "

She took a little break before continues: "It was the last time I ever tendon heard from them, Yes they send money, but it's the only thing.

But - "she was interrupted by her mobile rings.

She answer it and I listened to the conversation:

"Hey Maka, where are you? I hope you are on your way home because the food is almost ready! "

"Okay thank Silvia, I'll be right!"

I could hear a sigh on the other lime before speaking again: "Estimates you, you know how Sofie's reach she gets hungry."

Maka giggled a little, they said their goodbyes and she shut her phone.

There after we went down to see Black Star and Kid fighting.

She just sighed and after gave me a map and an address, then told me that I and the others could come tomorrow.

With that we said goodbye before I close the door.

* * *

_**Hey Sorry for it was not anything any longer, I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer than the first 2! but I hope you liked it so please R & R!**_

_**Oh, and remember there is that there is still time to vote on what story going up as the next:**_

_**The slave and his Master or The family comes back!**_  
_**remember that the election atmosphere ends on June 14!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all together glad for jeg nyder Historien, so it are for that now opdater Kapitel 3.. so nyde nu!**

* * *

_**Soul Pov**_

**_Next morning ~ ~_**

We were going down the street to where Maka worked. She told me that it was close to beaches, so we took beach things with us.  
"Soul when is she done with work today?" Kilik asked me.  
I remember she said something about coming around the 2 time I looked down at my watch to see it was 5 minutes till then.  
" She should be ready now! It's almost 2:00 p.m."

When we were at the salon, I knock on the door.  
In the next 5 minutes, it was opened by a guy with light purple hair.  
"Oh excuse me, but we're looking for Maka Albarn. Could you perhaps tell us if she is still here somewhere? "Kim asked the boy nicely.  
"Oh yes, she is going to take the last few pictures. My name is Crona by the way one of Maka friends. Come on, I'll show you where she is. "

We went through a hall with Crona, until we came to a door.  
Crona knock on the door three times before hears a voice "Who is it?" It was Maka's voice.  
He opened the door to show Maka take pictures of the two girls.

The first girl: having black hair that went to her shoulder, she will have a few gold eyes.  
She was wearing a strapless dark blue dress with black heels, black gloves, and dark blue headband.

The other girl: have the length together have but it was brown in place of black end, she will have a few pink eyes like having a little light in them (you could say they somehow rays).  
She was also wearing the same strapless gown, but this one was light blue with a fluffy bottom. She also has on heels and gloves but they were white. Finally there was the light blue headband.

The change of stylish been image was taken.  
"Hey Maka, missed your god?" Black Star asked always smug.  
"No I do not, but could you please go and find Silvia?"  
"What?! No! I'm not going to find her. She respects her god and -" she interruptions him at the range one of her hands.  
"Okay if one of you would be kind enough to pick her up, and then just go down the hall and then the 3 door to the left." She said, not taking her eyes from the girls.

"Okay I'll pick her up, but what does she look like?" Kilik asked. Maka still not focus on any of us but just answer, "Try to look for a girl with black headphones" was all she said, Kilik just nod and walked out the door.

* * *

_**~ In hall ~**_

_**Kilik pov**_

I went down the hall that Maka had told me that should go when I sudden heard someone sing. It came from the door Maka said that Silvia was shown was in.

I open slowly the door to see a girl I think is a scrolling of brown and black bundle up in a horse tail that went to the middle of the move. I could not see her eyes, but I could see a pair of black headphones so that should be Silvia.

I knocked on the door 3 times until I got her attention; well she turned to look at me. I saw a small blush on her cheeks.  
"Uh, hey, how long have you been standing there?" She asked, completely embarrassed, probably because I heard her sing.  
With the minute we got eye contact, be my brown eyes met with a beautiful purple color, I showed less that it could have purple eyes or that they could be so beautiful!

Suddenly I realized that I was starring at her when she tried to get my

attention. "Uh, hey are you okay?"

I came back to my senses and turned a little red in the face. "Yes I'm fine, but I

suppose is Silvia is not it?" I asked a little flustered.

She nodded. "Well my name is Silvia and who are you then have?" She said coming a little closer to me. "And you are?"

"Kilik"

* * *

**So now I hope you liked it, I probably could not Update Chapter 4 any soon, so should probably wait some time next but remember to R & R and tell me to continue!**

**Oh and remember to still vote end to the 14!**


End file.
